fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Man-Arctica the Ride
Man-Arctica the Ride is episode 21a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. A new rollercoaster called the Man-Arctica Ice Scream Extreme has just opened, and Fanboy, Chum Chum and the gang go to the carnival to try it out. But fear kicks in for Fanboy just as they ride it and he's to scared to show his face when the ride's over. Plot Chum Chum turns off his alarm at 10:00 am to see Fanboy is lying in bed with a string on his finger. He has been lying there for hours trying to figure out why he tied it and what it meant. Chum Chum tells him he should do what he does and make a list. He reads the list, the only thing it says is "Cut safe down from ceiling". Fanboy is still wondering what the string does when Chum Chum cuts the safe and Fanboy gets flung upward to the ceiling. He surprisingly sees an ad for a new rollercoaster called the Man-Arctica Ice Scream Extreme, and it's opening today. Chum Chum jumps up to high-five Fanboy, but misses him and they burst through the roof to the carnival. Fanboy and Chum Chum land in the crowd and chant with them. Oz tells them they were camping at the gates for eighteen hours and wonders if they brought a tin can because he can't hold long enough for the bathroom. The park alarm goes off and everyone bursts through the gate. Boog suddenly stops the fun by wedging Fanboy and Chum Chum into the air and bopping everyone away. However, Fanboy and Chum Chum come down from the air and knock Boog out of the carnival. Boog is sad that he can't go back in, and he didn't even get his hand stamped. Fanboy and Chum Chum are successful at being first in line, and everyone else lines up as well. After seeing Yo and Lupe giggle with their knees due to nervous excitement, Fanboy tricks them into getting scared by faking a story of someone fixing a broken track and cleaning up the brains. He proceeds to trick Kyle into thinking he's sick and getting the Chicken Pox, and thinks Chris Chuggy said "Wah wah" as in he's crying. The ride opens, and Lenny is waiting to test the gang's extreme nessicity. Chum Chum screams so loud he knocks Lenny away, and everyone is allowed to ride. The gang gets on the rollercoaster train and Fanboy begins to gasp "Let's go" several times. Lenny reminds everyone to keep all hands inside the car at all times and enjoy. The ride begins, and Fanboy warns everyone up front to not barf on them. However, the moment the lift hill becomes steeper, Fanboy's excitement fades and becomes completely scared. He winds up screaming in terror as the ride carries out. After the ride, Chum Chum tells a charred and tired Fanboy it was awesome and going underwater was the best. Meanwhile, Fanboy overhears Lupe talking about a "screaming girl" which was really him, and Hank tells him "she" was crying and squealing right next to them. Fanboy quickly acts innocent and tells Lupe the "squealing" was the wheels and they squeak a lot. As he starts to leave, he fakes to Lenny about greasing the track, but suddenly screams when he sees his ride photos, letting Lupe to claim that Fanboy screams like the "girl". Fanboy manages to stop the gang from seeing his photos and reliving their extreme memories by blocking the monitors, and begins distracting them by doing something really extreme. He fakes funnel cakes, churros and spin art -- all extreme, ending by faking a bathroom break, also extreme. Lenny tells the kids if they want to be super extreme, ride the rollercoaster in fast mode. He activates the mode which makes Fanboy scream once more. Lupe claims that Fanboy is the "girl" and has problems. Chum Chum tries to drag Fanboy onto the ride but is unsuccessful. Fanboy tries to reason with him when they get disrupted by the arrival of Man-Arctica, who was in the far reaches of space when he heard Fanboy's screams. Lenny turns on the holographic replay and discovers Fanboy screaming, and finds him hiding in a trash can. Man-Arctica tells Fanboy that he wanted to show the whole galaxy how terrifying the ride is, and can think of no better way than with his cowardly squeals and sniveling whimpers. He asks Fanboy if he wants to be the new blotchy, simpering face of the Ice Scream Extreme, and Fanboy tearfully accepts. Man-Arctica closes his trash can, telling him to save the crying for the pictures. Later that day, Fanboy and Chum Chum are admiring the billboard ad for the ride. Chum Chum likes the way Fanboy's face in the billboard was a shade of green and says the company got his face exactly right. Fanboy adds that the best part is whenever the billboard plays his scream sound effect, he gets ten cents in return. Episode ends. Transcript Gallery Trivia *Passenger order: **Front-Yo and Lupe **Second car-Kyle and Chris Chuggy **Third car-Michael and Mr. Mufflin **Back-Fanboy and Chum Chum *This episode is the first to have the carnival. *This is the first episode that Kyle's regular role is very minor. He has no speaking lines, only shouting "Bah!" when Fanboy tackles him before the ride. He does not say anything else on his own before and after this, despite appearing in most of the episode. However, if you listen closley during the scene when Fanboy talks to Oz, you can hear him say "Ice - Scream - Extreme!" very clearly. *Yo appears, but has only one line of dialogue, other than Lupe, who speaks a few more lines. *When Fanboy asks Oz how long everyone was at the gates and Oz responds with eighteen hours, look closely at Kyle in the background between Fanboy and Oz. For a few moments Kyle has his hands at his sides, but then he brings them upward and clenches his fists. This may indicate he's real anxious to ride and has no way of waiting to go in. *This is the longest an episode of season 1 (4 months) has had its segments aired separately. *In this episode, Kyle seems a lot closer to Chris Chuggy. They were sitting in the second car together, and Kyle was seen clinging to Chuggy at 5:46, though it was only shown for a second. *First episode using Man-Arctica's name. *Kyle's love for rollercoasters in introduced in this episode. *Lupe and Hank are the only characters in the party other than Fanboy and Chum Chum to have extended dialogue. The rest only had one line each. *When the gang is chanting at the beginning, if you listen closley you can clearly hear Kyle chanting. *This is the first episode to show someone holding their bottom, signifying they have to use the bathroom really bad. *This is one of few episodes to mention someone dying. Continuity *When Fanboy tackles Kyle, he says he'll get Chicken Pox, which is a reference to the episode of the same name. *Second time Fanboy's face turns green. ("Pick a Nose") *A scene from this episode was featured in the promo for Nickelodeon's Summer of 2010. *Second time a safe is cut down from the ceiling ("Digital Pet Cemetery"). *Second time someone can't hold long enough for the bathroom ("Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble"). *Oz said "Did you guys happen to bring a tin can?" which is a reference to the tomato soup can he used to call the main 3 in "Fan vs. Wild". *A billboard for the ride can be seen across from the Fanlair at the end, but in later episodes it's not there. Goofs *Oz mysterously vanishes after the ride opens. *When the kids line up for the ride at 3:00, Hank is seen next to Kyle, but at 3:25, Chuggy is next to him. *While the roller coaster goes across the bumpy hills, Chum Chum is on the right side instead of the left. *At 5:46, when we see Kyle clinging to Chuggy, Kyle appears to have three bangs in his hair instead of two. *Right when Kyle says "BAH!" at 3:26, part of his front right tooth hangs down. *Fanboy said that someone 'fixed the broken track after what happened last time and cleaned up the brains', but the rollercoaster wasn't open yet. Though he might be mentioning a different rollercoaster. *The image for the "Reminder" clip on Nick.com is so far unreleased. *In the first shot of the carnival, when the kids were at the gate chanting when Fanboy and Chum Chum land in front of them, Hank, the entire class and Oz were there, but when the camera zooms in on the other side of the gate, only 5 of the kids, Hank and Oz were shown. *Fanboy mentioned Kyle will get the Chicken Pox again, as a reference to a previous episode, but in real life, you can only get the Chicken Pox once. Perhaps Kyle is a wizard and they catch it more than once. *At 5:54 when the rollercoaster is going over more bumpy hills after Fanboy's reactions going down the Ice Mountain, Hank's head goes in front of Kyle, despite being behind him. *When Lenny says "Remember to keep all hands inside and -- whatever, enjoy the ride" his mouth moves as if he were saying something else. *When the gang celebrates after the ride comes to the rest stop, the bottom stripes of Kyle's shirt are larger than usual. *Before Fanboy and Chum Chum land in the crowd, their voices were heard chanting despite the fact they did not join in yet. *After Lupe says "That girl has problems" Chum Chum's voice can be heard cheering, but his mouth is not moving. *Most of the carnival in the front seems to be devoid of rides. *When the rollercoaster train starts to go down the lift hill, Hank's right arm goes in front of Kyle's hand and the third car and Kyle's ears are tilted. *When Chum Chum says "The Global Warmer's Lair!" his mouth moves as if he were saying something else. *Fanboy asks Chum Chum to high-five him, despite having four fingers. *At the end of the episode, Fanboy and Chum Chum were seen looking at a billboard advertisement for the ride. However, in every episode after, it wasn't seen again. Allusions *When Chum Chum was finished screaming, he said "Is this real life?" He made a reference to the famous internet video "David After Dentist". *The phrase "Bullyus Manimus" is a spoof on "Circus Maximus". *'Basic Allowance for Housing '- When Kyle says "BAH!", this is the abbreviation for a famous alliance for US dependency status. *'Tin Drum' - When Lenny is knocked back from Chum Chum's long scream clip, glass is heard breaking, which is a reference to the movie. *'Road Runner'- When Boog jumps in the air in freeze frame, The words: "Boog, Bullyus Manimus" are shown, this is what happens in almost every Road Runner cartoon. Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Dyana Liu as Yo * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Jeff Glen Bennett as Boog, Hank and Man-Arctica * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny * Candi Milo as Lupe Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy